Midnight Mourning
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: Oneshot. After war ceremony. Simple, small. Hope you like it!


**One shot for The Title Challenge by Ami L. Mendal **

**Thank you for such an awesome challenge! I loved it!**

******A/N everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's.**

The ruins of Hogwarts lay around them. The sliver of moon above cast hardly any light on the figures slowly making their way to the lake. A cool night breeze swept the grass around their ankles, tossing rolling waves that splintered the glassy lake waters.

The celebration had lasted months. With the Dark Lord gone, everything had seemed so perfect. But, when people turned to celebrate with loved one no longer present, they realized that not all was right with the world. Large holes had been ripped in the fabric of their everyday worlds where the war had cruelly taken their family and friends, so a funeral service had been organized.

But it wasn't quite a funeral, as a way to say goodbye. A way to honor those who'd fought just as bravely as everyone else, but weren't there to celebrate it.

…

Harry leaned against Ginny for support. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply, desperately trying the burning that lingered behind his eyes back. He pressed a shaky hand to his mouth, turning away as the tears started to roll silently down his face. He felt her arm in the nook of his elbow as she gently pulled him towards her. "Harry, stop." He did, looking down at her pale face in the dark. He rubbed the heel of his palm angrily across his face, trying to wipe away the moisture the tears had left as they rolled off of his chin. Ginny grabbed his hand. Bright green eyes met welcome brown ones, full of love and patience and understanding. With surprise, he realized that they were also swimming with tears. With a pang of guilt, he wrapped her in his arms and pressed her soft head into his shoulder. Poor, selfless Ginny! Of course she was hurting too! And if she could help him with his grief, he could do the same for her. He kissed the head nestled in the crook of his neck, and they continued towards their destination, hands gripped with white knuckles in between them.

…

Luna walked alone, the moon shining silvery on her blonde head. Her blue eyes were dull, hidden behind downcast lids, searching the ground as though looking for something lost. Her face was skinny, gaunt. It looked lifeless, empty. Her always present smile was gone, along with the look of mild surprise that always had cemented itself on her expression. Suddenly, a large hand slipped over her tiny one. She turned to see Neville, slightly red eyes betraying his dry cheeks. There was a small, sad smile on his face. His eyes were large and encouraging, but filled with pain. She tried to smile gently in return, and the corners of her mouth slightly lifted in a painful attempt. It was all she could manage, but it was better than she could manage the entire time she'd tried after the war. He squeezed her hand gently and let go, his arm falling heavily to his side. Together they walked in a silence that seemed to hang off of their bodies.

…

Hermione held Teddy Lupin. He was wrapped in a black swaddling cloth that was too large. It hung down past her waist as she made her way carefully in the fading blue light of the floating bulb above her, along with the moon. His large eyes, stormy blue in daylight, but black in the strange light, searched the sky above him, stars reflected in his gleaming eyes. He hadn't seemed to produce any of his mother's habits, but she'd kept a sharp eye on him. Being surrounded by the grieving or weeping, there's been no one to look after the poor boy, and she'd tried to take up the task. She feared for his future almost excessively, because she was worried that if she didn't, she'd end up like the others around her: too lost in grief to care about anyone else. She peered cautiously over the bundle in her arms, looking for possible obstacles that may prove challenging with her partial loss of sight. She crossed the open parts of the grounds before the castle. She was in the back of the group where there were less people, the throng beginning to thin out. Suddenly, she was hit with a wave of sadness, as realization of why they were actually there crashed down on her. These people that they were mourning, they'd never see them again. Teddy would never know his parents. They, along with Fred, along with Sirius, Dumbledore, were gone. Forever. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she admonished herself, knowing it wasn't responsible, or practical for her to cry, when these losses weren't her own. They were other people. She'd been sheltered, protected. She didn't have anyone but herself that they could have hurt. She wiped her face awkwardly on Teddy's blankets. The baby looked up at her as if he understood, though he couldn't possibly. No one could understand her grief, because they actually had someone to mourn. All her sadness came from those she wasn't even close to. She wasn't friends with, or related to any of these people! Lithe, strong arms wrapped themselves around Teddy, pulling him gently out of her grasp. She looked up in shock into stony eyes set in a pale, angular face. Malfoy smiled thinly, nodding at her. He wrapped his arms around Teddy, and they walked together, not saying anything, but fully understanding each other, as they made their way towards the base of the Astronomy Tower.

…

All were gathered at the base of the Astronomy Tower. No one spoke, and silence weighted the shoulders of everyone present. Suddenly, the entire area lit up with light, as wands appeared, glowing with light. But they weren't the usual colour, or brightness. Each one was golden, striking, and even brighter than the first. The bulbs rose, together swirling into the sky. There, they joined the stars, twinkling brightly. The violent, splitting sound of sobbing tore through the air, and, just like that, the bulbs were extinguished. Gone. The assembled started to move, a body coming to life. Several people Apparated on the spot, sobbing, handkerchiefs pressed to their eyes. Others slowly returned to the castle to reminisce about those they'd lost.

…

**Thank you for reading! Enjoyed this challenge immensely!**

**Paradox ;)**


End file.
